


You Make Concentrating Difficult

by Clownstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, In the future this'll also be Noctis/Cor, M/M, when I get back to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownstar/pseuds/Clownstar
Summary: Prompto is going to need to focus if he wants to be part of the Crownsguard. Training with Cor the Immortal is making that more difficult than he intended.





	You Make Concentrating Difficult

Cor was best described as Tough but Fair, and Prompto knew he had to get better if he was going to accompany Noctis on his future travels. Gladio and Ignis were already a shoein for Crownsguard, but he had to prove himself. If not, then he was afraid that his best friend would undoubtedly leave him behind.

“Focus on Accuracy. We can come back to speed after you're able to  _ hit _ the targets.” Cor was frowning. Cor was  _ always  _ frowning for one reason or another. Prom should be honored that The Marshal is overseeing his training personally, or so Gladdy says, but all he feels is intimidated. He tries again, but Cor watching behind him makes his arms shake with nervousness.

Another subpar round of half hit targets has Prom practically wilting, and he hears Cor give a deep sigh behind him. Footsteps echo, but in the training hall it's impossible to tell if they're receding or getting closer. Prom assumes the latter. Cor’s obviously given up on him.

And then a pair of hands is guiding his back upwards, softer than he would have expected from a man known a The Immortal. “You need to relax, Prompto.” and his voice is heavenly right next to Prom’s ear. “Take a breath, aim, and as you fire… release.”

He hit his target. Not only hit it, but dead center. Prom was in disbelief, catching up still to what was happening, until finally Cor’s hands fell, snapping him back to reality. He was about ready to literally jump for joy before Cor continued right on with the session. “Now’s not yet the time for celebration, Prompto. Show me you can do that on your own. You won't leave this hall until you're incapacitated or I see five more bullseyes.”

\---

Prom collapsed into the apartment's couch, legs like jelly. He and Cor were both doing their best to rectify Prompto’s previous lack of formal training. A crash course wasn't going to completely make up for the gaps between him and his other friends, but if he could be useful enough for Noct to keep around, then it'd all be worth it.

“Welcome back, Prom.” Noctis emerges from one of the other rooms - he can't yet remember where each door goes, except for the guest room where he's been staying. “You want me to heat up dinner or do you think you'll be capable of moving within the next half hour?”

Prompto pulled himself up, leaning back still but distinctly sitting instead of laying face first in the cushions. “Food sounds. Amazing. Did Ignis leave us something?”

They fell into conversation about Ignis while the food heated. He'd quickly become as concerned with Prompto’s eating habits as he was with Noct’s, and had started making him meals whenever possible. A lull finally entered the conversation, just long enough for Prom’s mind to wander and when Noct tried to shift gears to “So, Cor, huh?” he almost immediately blurted out “He's, uh, pretty hot, y’know. Makes trying to train… distracting. Not that I'd want to  _ do _ anything with him, I mean he's so much older than me, and…”

Noct let out a laugh that was little more than an exhale. “I'd suck his dick.” The microwave beeped, filling the silence after that statement.

He was never going to get through training at this rate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might play with this more in the future. I'm trying to write more consistently and actually publish more here rather than agonize over whether it's Good Enough.


End file.
